The Sorceresses Revenge
by MoroTheWolfGod
Summary: Zel is turned into a female forever because of a spell placed on him for betraying Rezo. {Part 1 in a Series}
1. Chapter 1

The Sorceresses Revenge  
  
"Zel, look out!!!!" Lina screamed just before the blast hit him and knocked him into mountainside...or should I say her  
  
"I hope that teaches you to turn against Lord Rezo." The sorceress told Zel mockingly before the end of Gourrys sword pierced her chest  
  
"Fool, now her fate is sealed she is going to be a female chimera forever!!" She told Gourry  
  
The next day  
  
"Are you sure she didn't get anything to eat last night?" Lina asked the innkeeper  
  
"I'm sorry miss she hasn't come down all night." He said sorrowfully   
  
"Lina if she doesn't eat something soon she's going to get sick." Gourry told Lina  
  
"I know, hey you two are kinda like family aren't you, here take this tray of food and see if you can get her to eat something." Lina said as she handed him the tray  
  
"Ok, I'll try."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Zel it's me Gourry can I come in"  
  
"No..." came the reply from inside  
  
Gourry paid her no heed and opened the door...big mistake  
  
"GET OUT!!!" She screamed throwing a lamp at the door  
  
Gourry ran out of the room closed the door and put his ear to the door and heard soft crying   
  
"Ok I'll just leave this tray of delicious food right here outside the door, ok, well I'm going back downstairs call if you need anything."  
  
Gourry went back downstairs  
  
  
  
AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG curse this writers block. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I'll give you credit for it. Bai Bai!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Slayers.  
  
Special thanks to Yami No Eyes or the idea of Xellos appearing into Zels room and telling her throwing lamps isn't very lady-like.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Xellos appears in Zels room and looks at her. She is lying down and crying on her pillow so she doesn't see him. She was wearing her normal outfit bet she had spiky hair hmm think of Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo.  
  
"You know Gadis-Chan throwing lamps isn't very lady like" Xellos teased  
  
Zel looks up. And glares daggers into Xellos.  
  
"Don't call me that." She growled dangerously  
  
"What?" Xellos asked with a smirk on his face  
  
"You know very well what!"  
  
"Gadis-Chan? Does that make you angry?" Xellos taunted, "I'm SO sorry Gadis-Chan but I think it is rather fitting for the new you."  
  
"Shut up and get out of my room! Go bug Lina and Gourry for awhile."  
  
"Hmm, for awhile." For the truth was he needed to find out more about what happened to Gadis-Chan.   
  
He phased out of the room and went down stairs.   
  
Meanwhile down stairs.  
  
"I don't know Lina."  
  
"What's to know I just fire-ball the door you hold her down and I force her to eat, simple as that."  
  
"I wouldn't advise that." Xellos said as he phased into the room  
  
"Why not, Xellos?" Lina asked, "It's worth a shot."  
  
"She would leave in the middle of the night while everyone's asleep for 1."  
  
"She can't I spelled the doors and windows to where only Me and Gourry could open or break the doors and windows." Lina said simply  
  
"And if she couldn't do that," Xellos continued "She would die trying."  
  
"I didn't think of that."  
  
"How do we get her down then?" Gourry asked  
  
"I have an idea." Xellos told them "And don't worry, I'm not leaving till we get her down."  
  
  
Well R&R please. Got anymore ideas anyone. *crickets chirp* *Fumigates the crickets* anyone? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
*Stupid wards! I am not some pet for them to keep caged like this! Well, I might as well get some sleep.*  
  
She lied on a suprisingly soft bed. And needless to say she tossed and turned having a very horrible nightmare not involving Rezo.   
  
She sat up in bed, Thinking of Miwan.  
  
(in femille)  
  
Zelgadis: Miwan! Miwan! I'm finally a woman we can be together now where are you Miwan?!  
  
She sat up in bed.  
  
Zelgadis: Oh, it was just a nightmare.  
  
Then she saw an arm draped over her lap, and she seen the face of Miwan!  
  
She sat up in bed. She looked for anything Miwan related, there was nothing she was alone.   
  
Zelgadis: Gods!  
  
  
  
I hate those neverending nightmares. well Makoto Saffron had the Miwan idea. mine was turning it into a dream sequence. any suggestion anybody? you get full credit. 


End file.
